Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors
Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors is the new game in Warriors franchise which is based on Mortal Kombat series. The game is published by Koei-Tecmo, NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, XBOXONE, XBOX360 and PC. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Dynasty Warriors and Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. It has a new musou attack which is called Musou Fatality which allows the character finish the entire army in most gory and bloody way possible. Like Shaolin Monks characters can use Multalities and Brutalities. Multalities are finishing moves that used against a big amount of enemy army while Brutalities are rage mode in which characters beating their opponents to bloody pulp and it's more bloody as hell. Like original Mortal Kombat series this game has fatalities which can performed against bosses and simple enemies alike. Story This game has the storyline from original Mortal Kombat anthology to reboot games Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X, and Mortal Kombat 11. Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Mode *Survival Mode *VS. Mode *Gallery *Encyclopedia *Options Characters Staff Director: *Hisashi Koinuma Composers: *MASA *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Nakajoh *Yasuhiro Misawa *Masato Koike *Dan Forden Executive Producer: *Ed Boon Voice Cast *Liu Kang (Yuuichi Nakamura/Matthew Yang King) *Kung Lao (Junichi Suwabe/Sunil Malhorta) *Sonya Blade (Kotono Mitsuishi/Ronda Rousey) *Johnny Cage (Hideo Ishikawa/Andrew Bowen) *Stryker (Kazuya Nakai/Matthew Mercer) *Jax Briggs (Kenta Miyake/William-Christopher Stephens) *Jacqui Briggs (Aya Hirano/Megalyn Echikunwoke) *Cassie Cage (Nana Mizuki/Erica Lindbeck) *Kabal (Hiroki Tohchi/Jonathan Cahill) *Ermac (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Takeda (Masahiro Inoue/Perry Shen) *Kenshi (Tetsuo Kurata/Vic Chao) *Kung Jin (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Raiden (Houchuu Ohtsuka/Richard Epcar) *Suijin (Kikuko Inoue/Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Fujin (Hiroki Yasumoto/Troy Baker) *Enjin (Akio Ohtsuka/David Hayter) *Cetrion (Megumi Han/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Sub-Zero (Kuai-Liang) (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Steve Blum) *Cyrax (Katsuyuki Konishi/Ike Amadi) *Smoke (Daisuke Ono/Andrew Bowen) *Sareena (Chiaki Takahashi/Lauren Landa) *Kitana (Atsuko Tanaka/Kari Wahlgren) *Jade (Michiko Neya/Mela Lee) *Sindel (Yumi Touma/Kelly Hu) *Blaze (Hideyuki Tanaka/Kevin Conroy) *Jerrod (Masahiro Nonaka/Bradley Cooper) *Taven (Kunihiro Kawamoto/Paul St. Peter) *Shujinko (Takaya Hashi/Lex Lang) *Scorpion (Tomokazu Sugita/Ron Yuan) *Bo Rai Cho (Masaki Terasoma/Steve Blum) *Kai (Koichi Yamadera/Wesley Snipes) *Ashrah (Mamiko Noto/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Nightwolf (Hideyuki Hori/Daniel Lujan) *Kano (Masanori Ikeda/JB Blanc) *Reptile (Koichi Yamadera/Steve Blum) *Frost (Miyuki Sawashiro/Sara Cravens) *Jarek (Yasunori Matsumoto/Richard Divizio) *Tremor (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) *Kira (Asami Imai/Jennifer Hale) *Kobra (Takaya Kuroda/Cam Clarke) *Sektor (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Dave B. Mitchell) *Shinnok (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Troy Baker) *Quan Chi (Norio Wakamoto/Ron Banks) *Shao Kahn (Tessho Genda/Ike Amadi) *Mileena (Atsuko Tanaka/Karen Strassman) *D'Vorah (Mami Koyama/Kelly Hu) *Ferra/Torr ((Fujiko Takimoto/Tara Strong)/(No Japanese Actor/Fred Tatasciore)) *Erron Black (Hiroki Yasumoto/Troy Baker) *Kotal Kahn (Masashi Ebara/Phil LaMarr) *Goro (Tessho Genda/Vic Chao) *Kintaro (Yasunori Masutani/Dave B. Mitchell) *Sheeva (Yumi Touma/Vanessa Marshall) *Motaro (Kazuya Nakai/Bob Carter) *Shang Tsung (Tatsuhito Okuda/Cary Hiroyuki-Tagawa) *Tanya (Asami Imai/Jennifer Hale) *Rain (Nobutoshi Canna/Andrew Bowen) *Onaga (Akio Ohtsuka/David Hayter) *Hotaru (Tsunenori Aoki/Daniel Southworth) *Reiko (Akira Ishida/Liam O'Brien) *Skarlet (Ai Orikasa/Debi Mae West) *Kollector (Atsushi Imaruoka/Andrew Morgado) *Baraka (Tessho Genda/Steve Blum) *Mavado (Johji Nakata/Steve Blum) *Nitara (Miki Ito/Meredith McCoy) *Noob Saibot (Bi-Han) (Tetsu Inada/Sean Chiplock) *Havik (Kouji Ishii/Michael Sorich) *Daegon (Takuya Kirimoto/Keith Silverstein) *Hsu Hao (Wataru Takagi/Mike Pollock) *Darrius (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael Jai White) *Dairou (Masaki Terasoma/Kirk Thornton) *Triborg (Takahiro Sakurai/Vic Chao) *Kronika (Keiko Han/Jennifer Hale) *Geras (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) *Kratos (Tessho Genda/TC Carson) *Alien (No Voice Actor) *Leatherface (No Voice Actor) *Predator (Tessho Genda/Peter Cullen) *Freddy Krueger (Norio Wakamoto/Robert Englund) *Jason Voorhees (No Voice Actor) *Spawn (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael Jai White) *The Terminator (?/Chris Cox) *The Joker (?/Richard Epcar) Theme Song Opening Theme: "Another Way to Die" by Disturbed Ending Theme: "Immortal" by Adema Trivia *This is the fourth Warriors game, which is based on Mortal Kombat, to receive an M Rating due to blood and gore. *Cyrax fights in his Cyborg and Human form respectively same goes to Sector. Cyrax and Sector use Plasma Blades in fight as well as bare hands. *Liu Kang in this game is a good guy rather than villain. Same goes to Raiden, Ermac, Kitana, Jade, Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Smoke, Sindel and Stryker. Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Mortal Kombat Category:"M" Rated Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Omega Force